The Ultimate Battle
by Koris
Summary: I only own one of the characters, just let that be noted. It's about the most powerful mutant ever to be found, and his struggle between good and dark, love and hate. Warning, **slash**. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Adios.


            "So you're Krys, huh?" said a voice.  Krys turned around and stared at the stranger.  "I'm-" the stranger began when Krys interrupted and said, "Cyclops, I know."  Cyclops smiled at Krys and said, "So, is that you're ability?  Telepathy?"  Krys looked him up and down and said, "One of them."  Cyclops put his hands in the air and said, "Don't worry; I'm one of the good guys."  Krys looked into Cyclops eyes, which was actually kind of difficult due to the sunglasses covering his eyes, and he said, "Really?  I've been told that quite often the past couple of days."  Cyclops looked Krys up and down, and smiled slightly.  He had dark blue hair to match his icy blue eyes.  His bangs hung over his eyes a little, while the rest of it was actually close shaved.  He had on a sleeveless black shirt, and a glove on each hand that ran up to his elbows.  He wore a pair of khaki pants with an open gash in his left leg.  He was wearing a pair of brown sandals, and at his feet was a leather bag stuffed as full as a bag could get.  "Look, Professor Xavier wants to see you." Cyclops said cutting to the chase, realizing that casual chatting was out.

            "Just fuck off, okay?" Krys said.  "I know, you've had a lot of people taking advantage of you, and I know that you're alone and afraid.  And that's why I'm offering my hand to you.  I'm giving you a chance to learn to control your abilities." Cyclops replied.  Krys looked at him dryly, his eyes narrowed, and then he pushed his left hand right at Cyclops, causing him to fly backwards several feet and land on the ground hard.  As he did this, Krys said, "Piss off!"  Cyclops looked up, more embarrassed than actually hurt.  Krys was walking when Cyclops grabbed his arm, and Krys pushed him away even farther, this time with more fear than actual anger.  Cyclops ran in front of him, and Krys chuckled lightly and said, "You don't give up, do you?"  Cyclops shook his head and said, "No, I don't.  Now will you please come with me?"  Krys walked past Cyclops, shoving him aside rudely, when Cyclops said, "You don't have to face this alone.  You can have friends to help you through it."

            At that, Krys jumped forward, and pushed Cyclops' shoulders roughly, and said, "I TRIED!  I tried to let someone in….but that didn't work.  So from now on I go it alone."  Krys turned, and tried once again to walk away, but something exploded next to him, and it sent him sprawling into the street.  Krys looked up abruptly, and saw a car headed straight for him.  He closed his eyes tightly, and pushed against the ground, and did a back flip and landed on the street, and he dashed back to the sidewalk.  Cyclops was already looking around for who could have caused it.  He turned back to Krys and said, "We need to talk about this somewhere else.  Some one is after you."  Krys rolled his eyes and replied, "One, they need to take a number, and two, there is nothing for us to talk about."  Suddenly, with a POOF, Nightcrawler appeared beside Cyclops.  "Come on, we need to get you out of here." He said in his usual strong German accent.  Before Krys could object, Nightcrawler grabbed his shoulder, and the three of them vanished.

            The next thing Krys knew, he was standing in a large room with a lot of instruments around.  He saw a man in a wheelchair in front of him, accompanied by a beautiful woman with mocha-colored skin and white hair that reminded him of frost on the grass in the early winter mornings.  "Hi, I'm Krys, you're Charles Xavier, founder of this school, your power is telepathy and mind control." Krys said, motioning to Xavier, and then he turned to Storm and said, "Your name is Aurora Monroe, also known as Storm.  You're power is control over the weather.  And I just want to know where the hell the exit is."  Krys walked over to the door when Xavier called out, "Krys please wait!  I want to help you.  May I talk to you privately?"  Krys shrugged his shoulders, sighed, and said, his voice full of exasperation, "Sure, why not?  It's not like I want to go to sleep or anything like that.  I mean, it's not like I need it."  Aurora smiled, and let out a small chuckle as Xavier wheeled forward to meet Krys at the door.

            Krys looked down at the half eaten apple in his hands.  He was alone in the kitchen, wishing someone would talk to him.  Some one his age, that is.  Almost like an answer to his prayers, in walked two people, both looked to be about his age.  He turned abruptly, and immediately his head was filled with information.  "Hey Rogue, hey Bobby." Krys said, going back to eating his apple casually.  They both looked at him in confusion, and then Bobby said, "Have, we met?"  Krys smiled slightly and lightly shook his head.  "I'm Krys." Krys said, holding out his hand.  Bobby took it, and then he shook Rogue's hand.  She stopped, and realized that instead of holding onto another person's flesh, she was holding onto leather.  She looked at the glove on his hand, and then looked at him.  "Why are you wearing gloves?" she asked innocently.  Krys walked over to the table in the center of the kitchen, sat down, and replied, "Why do you where gloves?"  Rogue smiled slightly, and then she said, "Because whenever I come in contact with another person, I acquire their memories, and in the case of mutants….their powers."

            Krys looked at her, and realized that at last he had found someone who understood what he was going through.  "For how long?" he asked inquisitively.  She looked at Bobby and said, "Usually for a couple of hours.  But you haven't answered my question.  I know why I wear them, but why do you?"  Krys looked down, and for a second considered not telling them, but decided that he might as well tell them now instead of later.  He was about to say something when Bobby interrupted by asking, "Uh, you read our minds, didn't you?  That's how you knew our names.  So, why did you ask about Rogue?"  Krys took a deep breath and said, "Just making conversation.  But, I wear my gloves for much the same reason you do.  But also for a different reason."  As he talked, he took his gloves off, and revealed his hands to be mildly whiter than the rest of his body.  "When I touch a person, they uh….they turn into a crystal.  And, the only way to get them back is to smash the crystal, but I have yet to find a way to do it.  And my body makes a copy of their powers and their minds.  But they never leave.  I still have a lot of powers copied from mutants all over the world.  I've tried to get away from it, but it all comes back to haunt me."

            "What powers do you have?" Bobby asked.  He and Rogue were now sitting down at the table with Krys, and each also had an apple from the refrigerator.  Krys tried to think for a second, and then he said, "Absorption, telepathy, telekinesis, morphing, animal empathy, and one that is pretty weird.  I don't really know how to explain it.  Just that, when I get really pissed off... like I did with Cyclops earlier, I can kind of lose my head."  Rogue smiled, but Krys could tell that she was a little worried.  He sighed loudly, and said, "Perhaps we should go to bed.  You two aren't the first to act weirdly when I divulge my little secret."  Before they could say a word, Krys tossed what was left of his apple into the trash and left the room.  Bobby smacked Rogue lightly on the shoulder, and said, "What's wrong with you?  He really needs a friend."  Rogue sighed loudly, but she just stared at the table top.


End file.
